


12) Trust takes time

by Munnin



Series: Hugin Chronicles [12]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Sera and D'rue bring back what they've learnt to the Red Mist Squad. But no-one's happy with the outcome.





	12) Trust takes time

**Author's Note:**

> Red Mist Squad based on characters created by Joe Hogan for the [ The Siren of Dathomir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3z0kyf53Ds) and [ Panic Over Muunilinst ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3-_EnhMEDE). Stolen, run away with, and abused with his permission.
> 
> The Grey Jedi and Odd Squads are original characters based on members of the CSWCC. The original Argument’s End series can be found [here](http://munnin.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey+jedi+verse).

Sera met D’rue back at the spaceport, her feet dangling as she perched in one of the broad branched local trees. “Happy?” She nods toward the patch of skin on his shoulder, covered with a fresh bandage. 

“Very.” He nodded, stepping aside as she jumped down. He was always touch-shy after getting fresh skin-paint. “They weren’t kidding. She’s really talented.”

They didn’t fly back to the End at once, instead circling around to land on an outcropping of rock some distance from the small city. A habit of gathering their thoughts before reporting in.

“He’s made a home there.” Sera broke the reflective silence, less of a non-sequitur knowing D’rue’s mind would be running on similar tracks. “A family. We don’t have the right to take him away from that.”

“Agreed.” D’rue nodded without taking his eyes from the view. Silvestri VII really was quite beautiful. The rugged mountains and dense bushland gave the valleys an odd blue tint. “I suspect he’s in love with Rebec Rus. She’s certainly in love with him. Even if she hasn’t worked that out yet.”

“She talked about him, or reading between the lines?”

“Bit of both.” D’rue stretched out on the sun-warmed wing of the little starfighter. “She was careful not to give too much away but she was dying to talk about it. To confide in someone.”

“You think you have an in there?” Sera mused, always amused at how many people seemed convinced the battle-hardened Jedi was a big, harmless sweetheart. She knew he was, deep down, but then she knew him better than most. 

“Maybe.” He shrugged. “I’d need more time with her. And I’m not sure we have that long.”

True enough. There had been worrying reports waiting for them when they returned to the ship. They weren’t alone in searching for Red Mist’s lost trooper. It seemed Separatist politicians had publicly vowed to “bring the Butcher of Malastare to justice.” Hugin had inadvertently become the poster-boy for anti-Republic propaganda in the region. 

“I have an in with the Eva Rus.” Sera admitted, just a little smugly. “She’s willing to deal for information on Tahl’s past. ‘credible information to help him settle.’ Her words.”

“So, he’s not gone so far away he can’t come back?” D’rue mused. 

Sera sighed and looked out at the blue valley. “I’d hide out here, if I was him. Plenty of places to camp unseen, good lines of sight to the port. I’m going to guess there’s good hunting out too.”

D’rue looked around, taking in the sharp drops of stone and deep gullies. “Not somewhere to fool around. If you didn’t know the land.”

“Agreed. We won’t find him. Unless he wants to be found.” 

“Or unless the Rus sisters lead us to him.” D’rue hummed. “I suspect Rebec visits wherever he’s camping out. We could send Rocker-”

“Wrong way.” Sera shook her head. “Not that I doubt Rocker or any of the Odd’s scouts, but if they’re spotted, we lose any good will we’ve built with the sisters. No, this needs to be seen to evolve organically. Not look like a mission.” She took a deep breath. “I told Eva I’d get back to her within a week. Let’s get back to the End and talk to Red Mist. At least we can assure them he’s alive and safe.”

“And not likely to come back.” D’rue added darkly. 

Sera sucked a breath as she jumped down. “That too.”

***

Crispy was even less pleased than Frodo when the Grey Jedi returned to the ship empty handed. “I thought you said-”

Sera held up a hand. “I never said we’d bring him back. This was a recon run, nothing more.”

“What did you learn?” Fordo asked, stepping in before his lieutenant could protest again. 

D’rue shed his jacket, checking the cover on his healing skin paint. “Tahl is still on Silvestri VII, most likely in hiding. The Rus sisters are worried. Worried that his past will catch up to him, and them.”

“Frankly boss, I’m more worried about the present catching up with them.” Tem noted, bring them the latest reports. “There are Separatist scouts in system. The way they’re moving, it doesn’t look like they’ve pin-pointed Silvestri VII. Yet-”

Fordo nodded. “But it’s only a matter of time.”

“We should extract Hugin.” Crispy put in, a little too forcefully.

D’rue gave him a flat look. “Scan that planet. Tell me where he is. Those mountains are with teaming with wildlife and riddled with iron ore. We won’t find him. Not without the Rus sisters.”

Sera nodded, “And they won’t help if we go in hard.” She gave Crispy a sympathetic look. “I know you want your brother back. Eva and Rebec want their friend to be safe. We need them to trust us. Trust that we have Tahl’s best interests at heart.”

“His name,” Crispy growled from between clenched teeth, “is Hugin.” 

“It was.” She agreed, “But if this is the life he’s chosen for himself, it might not be any more.” She turned to Fordo before Crispy could explode. “I promised Eva Rus I’d find out what I could about Tahl’s past. Could you put me together a dossier?”

Fordo gave her a flat look. “His service record is on file, ma’am.” The _ma’am_ had an edge to it. Fordo was not happy about this situation. 

“Yes, I know. But if she’s going to trust us, Eva Rus needs more than that. Personal information, anecdotes. Perhaps messages from your squad. She needs to see that he’s a brother to you. Not just an anonymous number. She needs to see you care.”

“Of course we care!” Crispy yelled, his temper stretched past breaking. He stepped forward before he realised what he was doing, looming over Sera by almost a head. “How dare you-” 

“Stand down, trooper.” Fordo growled, putting himself between Crispy and Sera. “You will stand down.”

Crispy glared at his captain, his whole body quivering with tension. The pair stared at each other, toe to toe, for a long moment. The air between them vibration with rage and indignation. 

Abruptly Crispy turned and stormed away. 

There was a soft sound as several of the Odds moved their hands away from weapons. 

Fordo stood there silently, counting slowly in his head. “You’ll have what you requested by end of watch.” He told the Grey Jedi, his jaw clenched. 

“Thank you, Captain.” Sera soothed, relaxing her own stance. “We’re all on the same side here.”

Fordo give her a long, hard look. “If you say so, ma’am.”

***

Things in the Red Mist bunk room were uncomfortable. Everyone but Fordo and Crispy had fallen in happily with the Odds, enjoying their time with the unusual collective of clones. In fact, Wrathor was in disgrace for having to be told twice to get back to the bunk. 

Crispy paced like something caged. Something dangerous. 

Fordo watched him as he briefed the others, including the news that Separatists scouts were in-system. 

“We should take them out.” Rezz suggested, “Before they work out where Hugin is.”

Ridley raised an eyebrow. “And tip them off? Smart, Rezz. Real smart.”

Fordo growled a warning as Rezz leant across to punch Ridley’s shoulder. “We don’t have orders or licence to go after the Separatists. Even if we wanted to. General Kenobi’s orders were clear. We’re to take no part in this.”

“It’s political.” Skate spat, the words bitter in his mouth. 

“We’re not generals.” Fordo continued. “But we’re not shinies. Not by a long shot. I want the information Captain Stringsinger requested. But I also want a plan. A plan to get Hugin out of there if and when the Separatists get serious. Jump to it!”

“Sir, yes sir.” The squad answered to a man.


End file.
